


One Night Stand

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Top!Sam, jealous!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sam's only ever had had two types. Jess is one, Gabriel is the other.So take Gabriel, wanting a good time, plus some brief memory editing on Sam, plus one too-flirty bartender and a jealous archangel and you've got the recipe for a one night stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I left the end a little bit open in case I want to continue this miniverse or something. Kudos, comments, and general feedback is always welcome!

If Sam had been looking, he could have pinpointed exactly when his tastes began to run more selective. 

(After Jess, there was nothing until that janitor in Crawford, Pennsylvania.)

If Dean noticed, he didn't say anything; to him it was all the same. His tastes ran two ways and Sam knew it- dark hair with innocently wicked wit and bright eyes, or rough around the edges with fire to match his own and softly dangerous eyes.

(Sam liked them very precisely: eyes as close to caramel as he could find with soft honey hair and a tongue far faster than his own. He started wanting that spitfire with an edge of sweet sadness, even if he didn't always get it, the preference was obvious enough.)

Hunting weighed on them both for a time, a constant drag of killing never offset in the right way. Sam kept mindlessly looking for someone like that trickster, but there was never anyone quite like him. He only ever cried again over one girl, Madison, and the rest he let became the shallow dips of the wave consuming him. He marked months and weeks by Allison, Faith, Dahlia, Eric, Clara, Gwen, Robin, Ryan, Carly, and James. 

(Dean had slept his way through the continental 48, but it was seemingly faded. At least compared to Sam's ridiculous obsession- the same amount of time Sam marked by those twelve ghosts of a memory was only marked by six with Dean. Cassie, Roger, Tracy, Damien, Sarah, and Lisa.)

Time wore on and Sam tried to forget about him. He really did. 

*

For once, Dean was staying at the motel to do research instead of making Sam do it, so Sam had taken the Impala out to one of the local bars looking for drinks and hopefully someone to spend the night with. 

"Beer, whatever you have on tap is fine."

The bar Sam was in was rather empty, and the bartender was a curvy redhead that wasn't very subtle about checking him out. Not his type. She poured him an amber-colored lager and gave it to him with a smile, her hand lingering on it longer than it should have, and Sam felt slightly amused but gave her a smoldering look nonetheless that made her blush. 

There was a band warming up in the corner, presumably for a show later, and Sam nursed his beer while the frontman did some vocal warmups, and he found himself bobbing his head in time to the music when he turned to see a shorter man approach him. Sam sucked in a breath. 

Walking, talking cayenne-honey-whiskey. Gabriel locked eyes with Sam and frowned, raising a hand to Sam's forehead to temporarily erase his memories of Gabriel and anything that would happen tonight before Sam could say anything along the lines "you're not dead" or ask if he was hallucinating. 

(There was a band warming up in the corner, presumably for a show later, and Sam nursed his beer while the frontman did some vocal warmups, and he found himself bobbing his head in time to the music when he turned to see a shorter man approach him. Sam sucked in a breath. His persona was bright and he struck Sam as distinctively golden. He sat down and waved for the bartender to slide some shots their way.)

"My name's Gabriel." the man said as the bartender put their shots down. She smiled at Sam and he smiled back until she blushed again, and Sam broke the look to turn to this Gabriel. He liked that name. "I'm Sam." he responded, and they shook hands. His was smaller and just as calloused as Sam's. He gave a conversational grin and Sam watched as he downed a shot, lips poised in an illegal way around the rim of the glass. 

"So, you local or a vistor, kiddo?" Gabriel asked after a moment and Sam swished whatever alcohol was in his own shot glass. "Visiting. Had to help... a friend for part of the family business, you know? And before you ask: I'm not a part of the mafia and I don't deal drugs." Sam replied and Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah, I get that. My own family is huge, whoever ain't following in Daddy dearest's footsteps are rogue in the eyes of my eldest brothers." he said. 

"What's your brother's names, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam said and Gabriel sighed, one long melancholy heave of breath that said there was one hell of a story behind this. "Well, there's lots. But my older- the important brothers, if you will, their names are Luke and Michael." Gabriel responded and Sam crooked his head. "Like the angel Michael?" he asked. 

Sam would know, his limited experience with the archangel was a few minutes of pretentious one-way discussions of self righteousness.

Gabriel smiled rather wickedly. "Exactly like the angel." he said and Sam nodded. "Daddy only ever named us angels anyways..." he mused, tracing the tip of his shot glass. They drank in silence for a bit before the bar began to slowly close. The girl tending the bar ended her shift and Gabriel watched as Sam's eyes followed her, trained on the swish of her hair and the flick of her hips. 

Gabriel was expressionless as the bartender shyly came up to Sam, who appraisingly looked her up and down. "I'm Cheryl." she purred and Sam smiled darkly. "Sam." he replied slowly, shaking her hand. Cheeky turned bright red and twirled a strand of her hair. 

"I ah, I'm off duty now, and if your friend here is all set, I'd be willing to... show you around town. Since you're a visitor and all." she purred and Sam's eyes darkened at the implication. When Gabriel's hand slid onto his thigh, Sam tried not to let his surprised amusement show. Fiery. He really, really liked this guy. Gabriel fixed Cheryl with a disgustingly sugary smile and tightened his grip on Sam's leg. 

"Sorry, honey, but this big boy's all spoken for." Gabriel sneers. And oh yes, like something out of a cliché movie or romcom book, Gabriel's hands fist in Sam's shirt and then the hunter is getting kissed within an inch of his life. Sam's taken aback before he grabs Gabriel by the neck and deepens the kiss. 

Gabriel's laughing against his lips when he hears a huff of breath and a muttered "you could've told me you were gay" before Cheryl walks off. They break apart and Sam's looking at Gabriel with an actual smile on his face, who's grinning right back. His lips are slick with saliva and Sam leans in to kiss him again. Gabriel doesn't object, but pushes him off after a moment. "C'mon kiddo, let's blow this joint." he says after throwing a fifty on the bar and grabbing Sam's hand to lead him out.

They stumble out and Gabriel rocks on his heels when they stand in the parking lot and Sam looks at him. "Sorry. I didn't bring a ride." Gabriel shrugs and Sam rolls his eyes. "My car is over here." Sam replies and they pile into Baby. Gabriel directs them on a road out of town until it's obvious there's been nothing for a few miles and this road is deserted. Gabriel motions for them to pull over and Sam does, hesitantly. 

Please don't let the hot guy be a serial killer, Sam thinks. 

When the car stops, Gabriel smiles sheepishly. "I'm visiting too, and my brother is in my motel room with me. He's a real angel and I don't want him to get... freaked out by my shit manners, even though he's just like you. Bi as hellllllllll." Gabriel drawls and Sam wanted to laugh with relief. The guy was just tricky, not... Murder-y. 

(That was a bullshit lie. Cassie was who-knows-where and was actually pansexual and Gabriel wanted to fuck with Dean's car. If that meant literally, and with Sam, well, Gabriel wasn't complaining.)

Sam was a bit taken aback when Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and clambers into the back seat, lounging lazily across the seat and casting a look at Sam. "Well? Ain'tcha gonna get back here to the party?" he asks and Sam rolled his eyes, taking a more dignified route of getting out his door and going in the back. The position was a little awkward when Sam got in, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind Sam sitting on his lap and pulled him closer into a kiss. His head hit the window when Sam gave a gentle tug on his hair, and the hunter smirked. He licked into Gabriel's mouth languidly, and was simultaneously amused and turned on by the fact that Gabriel started borderline purr when Sam scratched at his scalp softly. 

Sam pulled Gabriel's head back and began to mouth at his neck, which earned a hearty groan from him and two handfuls of blunt nails digging into the back of his neck. Gabriel then moved his hands between their bodies and began undoing the buttons on his shirt so it hung loosely off himself. They broke apart and Gabriel pushed Sam back so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling of the car. Sam lay flat on his back, watching as Gabriel shimmied out of his pants and boxers, leaving him nearly bare, save the red shirt that dangled off his soft-edged form. Sam licked his lips and let his hands slide up Gabriel's thighs. The man on top of him cocks his head to the side and begins to rock against Sam's growing erection, punching a deep moan out of both of them. 

God, it feels so good Sam wants to cry and they haven't even gotten to the real fun part yet. 

Gabriel keeps moving himself in sinuous motions against Sam and the hunter can't help but toss his head from side to side in pleasure. Gabriel just chuckles, the gold iris of his eyes lost to a lustful black as he leans back and braces himself against the door. Sam's mouth waters at the sight of a naked Gabriel bowed backwards over the bend of Sam's knees, giving him come-hither eyes if Sam's ever seen them. Sam rubs at his jeans between his legs unashamedly, the friction from his hands and pants making the hunter nearly go cross eyed with pleasure. Gabriel rasps out a laugh and then Sam's choking on want when he growls "Ready to play now?"

Gabriel flicks down Sam's zipper, jeans, and boxers in a flash of hand movements and lifts himself a little so he can help Sam kick them all the way off. Sam's fried brain is telling Sam he should finger Gabriel some to get him ready, because he's no small feat, but Gabriel just smiles like the cat that caught the canary and sinks all the way down on Sam. A long stream of curses flows off Sam's tongue and he almost forgets his own name when Gabriel's sat all the way down on him. His cock is tall and leaking against his stomach, and Sam's hands fly up to grab his hips. Gabriel gives a little shimmy and his mouth falls open into an "O" of surprise. 

"Fuck, you feel... so good, Sam, so good..." Gabriel almost sobs and rocks against Sam like he did before and they both cry out in shared pleasure. Sam's fairly sure Gabriel could hear his heart thundering and they're both beginning to sweat now. Gabriel grabs the headrest of the seat and then the top of Sam's knee behind him to push himself up with a whimper before lowering himself back down painstakingly slow. 

It's so perfect Sam thinks he might burst. 

The moonlight catches the nasty hickey Sam left on Gabriel's neck as he throws his head back, raising himself with a bit more confidence and groans when Sam pulls him down on the edge of too hard. Gabriel finally seems to somewhat collect himself and starts to fuck himself down on Sam in earnest, face fixed in bliss as dirty noises spill from his lips with encouragement from Sam. The windows are all fogged up now, and Gabriel starts to lose himself again, having at Sam without abandon. He squeezes his legs just right with the next pass, and all Sam can do is heave out some garbled, incoherent form of "Gabriel" before he's coming, hard, inside the other man. Gabriel drops himself all the way on top of Sam, kissing at his neck while he keeps moving. It's only a few seconds more before Sam's burned-out senses are getting overloaded with a dose of Gabriel leaving a matching hickey on his neck and coming in hot spills all over his stomach and Sam's shirt. Gabriel flops bonelessly over him and Sam hisses out a breath, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. One hand smooths over Gabriel's shirt across his back, and the other pets through his hair. He sighs and the two of them fall asleep like that. 

*

"Dude. Not cool." 

Sam jerks awake with a start in his bed and sees Dean leveling a glare at the wall, and pointedly looking anywhere but Sam.

He looks down. Oh. He's naked. 

His neck is pretty sore and there's a few odd scratches around the v of his hips. "Well, uh, good to see that you got laid. Bad that you apparently didn't put clothes on to get back in the room and didn't clean up Baby. She fucking smells, man. You're gonna clean her up because I am not messing with whatever you and some guy did back there. Also? You're so not borrowing her again any time soon." Dean snaps and Sam turns a little red before realizing that two scratches on his chest are pretty distinct.

There's a little a heart with a G next to it, and Sam doesn't know what to think.


End file.
